Worth It
by APA0927
Summary: Robin and Regina's married life. Outlaw Queen Oneshot.


A/N: Hello guys! So this one shot just popped in my head. As I was writing this, I felt like this should've been the plot for Let Me Be The One and I'm kind of stuck in writing chapter 7. I'll try my best to finish the story. But for now, enjoy this story. I hope you'll like this. Please let me know what you guys think of this. Thank you! Love lots.

* * *

It all started one afternoon of July. Robin knew that his wife would probably be in a meeting the whole afternoon so he decided to leave work early to surprise his wife. Both of them were pretty successful. Robin being the President and CEO of his environmental company and Regina being the CEO as well of her advertising company. He looked around her office while he wait for his wife and when he looked down at her table, he saw a folder of a client. Out of curiosity, he opened and saw who the client was. It was Stables, Inc. which was owned by Daniel Stables. The company specializes in taking care of farm animals, most were horses. He put the folder down just before Regina enters her office.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is it a crime now to surprise my lovely wife?" He asked teasingly, then greeted her with a peck on her lips.

She smiled and asked him, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by to ask you out for a dinner. I'll wait for you to finish your work then, let's go to your favorite restaurant."

"Alright. I'm almost done here. You can take a rest for a little bit while I finish my work."

Robin didn't realize that he already fell asleep on the couch. As for Regina, she didn't realize it took her longer to finish her work than what she expected. When she looked at her watch, it was already 7pm. She got up from her seat and woke Robin up. Robin then looked at his watch saw that it was already past 7pm and that they would probably just go home but still asked his wife, "Do you still want to have dinner at the restaurant?"

"Sorry, Robin. I think we should just go home. I'm so tired already." She said apologetically in which Robin just answered with a nod.

While on the car, the silence was deafening so Robin tried to make a conversation with his wife. "You've been so busy lately, huh?"

"Very much. Got a new client and they were pretty much difficult to negotiate with." She explained.

"Then, just drop them. Is the company big enough for you to be this stressed?" He inquired.

"I can't do that. The company isn't small but not also big." She said.

"If they are not that important, why don't you just give up that client? I hate seeing you this so worked up." He inquired.

Regina didn't know how to answer his question. She asked herself if they were worth her time and effort. Before she could answer Robin they were already in front of their huge house. Their house was pretty big for them. They've been married for three years and still have no children because Regina didn't want to have yet and Robin respected that.

Silence.

Once again, silence surrounded them. They went their separate ways. Regina went straight to their bedroom to freshen up and change clothes while Robin went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They chose not to have a maid because they enjoy having no one intruding with their relationship.

Once done with dinner, Regina washed the dishes and Robin went to their bedroom freshen and change. The silence was bothering Robin so much. He knew why her wife had been so distant lately. He had his answer when he went to her office but did not want to confront his wife because it was never good to argue with Regina Mills.

Regina entered their bedroom and saw Robin sitting on their king sized bed with a book on his hand. She hopped onto their bed and tried to sleep but failed. When Robin closed his book, he saw Regina trying to sleep, he saw how restless his wife was so he asked, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. My mind just keeps on running." She confessed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and answered, "Work."

A minute of silence once again then Robin spoke, "Regina, I have a conference to attend next week in Hawaii. I'm thinking if you could come with me? The conference will just be for four days and we could stay there for the next three days. What do you think?"

"Okay. I will come with you. I know we both need that vacation."

"Alright. I'll book us a hotel tomorrow for seven days. Goodnight, I love you." Robin said and Regina hummed.

The next days before the conference and vacation were so hectic for the couple. They had to double their time to finish their assignments for that week, meetings have to reschedule so that no one will bother them on their vacation. They barely saw each other saw each other that week but Robin knew that it was worth it. Both of them will be able to relax after his three-day conference. They got up early on Sunday morning to finish packing for the trip. They finished just before lunch time and by 4pm, they were boarding for their flight. They arrived in Hawaii early in the morning and went straight to the hotel where the conference was being held.

The first two days of the conference were uneventful but very informative. The closing gala was scheduled of course on the last day. Robin asked Regina to attend with him and she accepted. She bought a dress on the second day when Robin informed her about it. She chose a simple emerald green dress with sweetheart cut neckline that showed all her assets. The night of the gala, Regina started preparing an hour and a half before it starts. Twenty minutes before the gala, Robin was already dressed with his clean suit and Regina was in the bathroom putting on her gown. She called Robin to zip up her gown and when he entered the bathroom, his jaw dropped with the sight of his amazingly gorgeous wife. Regina cleared her throat and motioned for Robin to zip her up and he did. They arrived at the hotel's ballroom at exactly 7:30 and guests were still coming. The night was getting better until a familiar face made his presence.

Daniel.

Daniel Stables. The CEO of Stables, Inc. which was Regina's first love. The one that broke Regina's heart and the new client of hers that was giving her so much stress.

Robin saw him walking towards them and looking at his wife. He instinctively put his hand on the small of her back. Regina didn't fail to recognize his action but she did not also gave a fuss about it, though she hated it. Within a minute the man was standing before them and was introducing himself.

"Good evening, Regina. It's lovely to see you here." He said and Robin gritted his teeth with his introduction.

"It's also good to see you Daniel. By the way, this is my husband, Robin. Robin, Daniel." Regina introduced the men with each other and they shook each other's hand. Regina knew that Robin knew who that man was but he didn't know his new role to her life and she was silently praying that Daniel will not mention that tonight. The night went trouble free. They did not have encounter with Daniel aside from the introduction and by 9pm, Regina was ready to go out and retreat to their room in which Robin happily agreed.

Upon closing the door to their room, Robin immediately grabbed Regina's waist started kissing her passionately in which Regina reciprocated. Robin then found the zipper to her gown and started pulling it down while she popped every button of his shirt. Within seconds the couple were left only with their underwear. Robin then carried his wife to the bed and started kissing his way down. Regina loved every second of it. Regina was moaning so loud with Robin's ministration on her clit.

"Oh God! Robin, please. I'm gonna come. Please, get inside me."

With his wife's pleading, Robin pushed down his boxer brief and his erection sprung out. He teasingly bring it inside of her. He loved seeing his wife writhing below him because of the pleasure he could give her.

"Oh yes Robin! Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard! Make me come! I'm so close. Please."

Few more thrusts and the couple climax in unison. After several seconds, he pulled out of her kissed his wife's temple. Regina fell asleep immediately because of the exhaustion but Robin's mind was in torment. He could not bring himself to sleep. He just looked at his wife and felt as if they were drifting apart right before his eyes.

Morning came and Robin was the first one wake up. He carefully peeled himself off of her that was snuggling against him to order them breakfast. Regina was awaken by the smell of the food that Robin ordered from the hotel's restaurant.

They spent half of their in the hotel, lounging in the pool area. They decided to see the city during the afternoon, walking hand in hand, going inside the stores and buying good finds to bring to US. By dinner, they went to one of the best seafood restaurants in the city. It was the Jolly Roger which was located at the Marina and it was an actual boat turned to restaurant.

They went back to the hotel at around ten in the evening. Robin was fast asleep by eleven and that night, it was Regina's turn to be disturbed by her running mind. Her husband was sleeping peacefully beside her. She could not take the silence any longer and the thoughts that was plaguing her mind. She carefully got out of the bed and dressed to go to the beach to calm her mind.

After ten minutes of walking she felt someone was following her and she turned around, she saw a man she didn't expect.

"Daniel. What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I was just taking a walk and saw you so I followed you. What are you doing here?" It was his time to ask her.

"I was just also taking a walk, admiring the beauty of the beach and trying to shut down my brain." She said and chuckled.

"I see. I hope it's night my company's campaign that is bothering you right now." He said smiling at her.

"No. It's not though I must admit you have so much demand but we'll make sure to deliver." She said while giving back a smile to him.

"So...where is the husband? If I were him, I will not let you come here alone at this hour." Daniel remarked and with that, Regina's heart skipped a beat and she stopped walking.

"Daniel, I'm married." She informed him.

"I know. I don't mean any harm. I'm just looking out for you." He said and pulled Regina to hug her, to comfort her.

Sometime before 12 mn, Robin woke up and saw that her side of the bed was empty. He quickly checked the bathroom but she was not there. He put in his robe went to the entrance of the hotel to ask if they saw her. One of the staff that recognized him said that he saw Regina going to the beach. Robin ran towards the beach and what he saw broke his heart to pieces.

His wife and her ex lover was there, hugging. Oblivious that he was there, as if they were the only people in the world. Robin quickly turned around but before he could go inside, Regina saw his back. She pulled away from Daniel and ran towards her husband.

While Robin was running towards their room, flashbacks kept playing on his mind. How could he be so stupid? He asked himself.

He saw their first meeting. Regina was alone in a bar. Drinking to herself and Robin was there after a day full of meeting. He was mesmerized by her beauty and he would be lying if he said that he did not picture her under him in his room. They left the bar and checked in to a hotel nearby. Regina was not prude though she was decent. One night stands were not her thing. It was a mistake and a one time thing, she thought but it kept happening. Robin was just there, always ready to get her mind off from anything that troubles her. Helping her to forget the man that broke her heart for the second time. For four months, they were playing with fire. But Robin's feeling was growing so he took a leap of faith and asked Regina for a proper date. She thought that she saw humoring him when she agreed. She did not expect to it turn out well and enjoyable. The dates kept happening but the fooling around did not diminish. After the fifth date, they started to introduce each other to their group of friends and then after one year, to their own family in which both were welcomed warmly. A year and a half had passed, Robin was sure that he was in love with her but he wasn't sure if they were in the same page. Regina never said "I love you." to him and he understood why. She was still broken when he first said those words. Two years had passed, Robin was determined and took another leap of faith. He proposed and it took her several minutes to answer. Once again, he tried to understand. Maybe she was still not ready and still healing her broken heart. When she answered him, she made him the happiest man at that moment and within four months, they were husband and mind. The was when the uncertainties left.

Now, Robin was chuckling to himself. He realized that he was such a fool. He was so blinded by his love for her that he did not see the signs. Regina never said I love you to him, even after their marriage. Regina did not want to have children yet and kept saying that she saw not yet ready. She did not take his last name and kept the Mills last name.

Robin thought that he'll give the decision to Regina. He wrote a letter for her and left it on the nightstand. He took the next flight going back to LA.

Regina reached their room and silence welcomed her. She went to the bathroom, once again she was welcomed by silence. She opened the closet and nothing was there. His suitcase was gone and when she sat on the bed, she saw a paper with Robin's handwriting.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _I know it was my idea to have this vacation with you but what I saw earlier in the beach broke my heart. I am giving you the time alone to think. I love you and I just want you to be happy. I'll be in LA waiting for you answer._**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _Robin_**

After reading the letter, Regina realized that she was crying so hard and she went out of the room and asked the hotel staffs in the lobby if they saw Robin. The manager said that he went to the airport at least 30 minutes ago. Regina tried to catch his flight but failed and learned that the next flight back to LA will be on the next day already. She booked a seat for that flight and went back to the hotel. She was trying her best to reach Robin's phone but his phone was turned off. She have up and retreat to their room. She was a mess to say the least.

How could she be so stupid? How could she be so heartless? She hated the feeling of hurting him but what she didn't know was that she'd been hurting him ever since but the love he had for her was stronger that he endured all the pain for her happiness. He even was willing to let her go because he thought that she would be happier in someone else's arms. Regina just stayed in their room until it was time for her to leave for her flight back to LA.

Meanwhile in LA, the first thing he did when he landed was to call his lawyer. His lawyer, John Little was a friend of his. He instructed him to meet him in his office within an hour. Robin drove to his office where John was waiting for him.

"Robin I thought you were in Hawaii with Regina. Where is she?" John asked.

"That's the reason why I called you to come here. I have important matters to discuss with you and I need Atty. Little and not my friend John, alright?" Robin informed him and John just nodded with Robin's request.

"I want to file for a divorce. Regina will come back here in two days and I am sure that she'll be the one to file for this when she comes back. I just want this to be easy for her. I love her and I just want her to be happy." Robin said with a straight face, trying so hard not to show any emotion.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked and Robin nodded. John then added, "Alright, if you are sure, this will be easy. You have no children together so there will be no custody battle and you had a prenup. The only thing that was under both your names was the house. What are your plans with that?" John inquired.

"Just give it her. I don't need it. I still have apartment."

"Any requests or wishes you would like to add?"

"Nothing. I just want to give my wife her freedom. I can't stay in a relationship knowing that I am not the one who would make her happy til the end." When Robin said that, John just nodded and said, "Don't worry, man. I will make sure that the papers will be drawn as soon as possible. I'll send it to you and a copy for her when it's ready." He then left the building and Robin also left to go to their house.

After taking a shower, Robin dressed to go to a bar nearby. He could not stand the silence and emptiness of their house. When he reached the place, he sat on one of the bar stools and ordered himself a glass of whiskey. A glass turned into two, and then to a three until he could not count anymore. He knew he was drunk but he willed himself to drive back to their house. On his drunken state, he did not realize that he was speeding up and the next thing he knew, his car crashed to a tree, there was smoke, and was hearing sirens of police, ambulance, and firetruck around him.

Regina landed in the states almost two days after Robin left Hawaii. She was so eager to go home and see her husband. Her phone was buzzing and when she looked at it, she saw who the caller was.

"Hello? Mom? What's up?" She asked.

"Regina, darling. Where are you?" Cora asked.

"I just landed. I'm on my way home, why?"

"Oh darling, please tell me you are not driving."

"I'm not driving mom. What's happening? Why do you sound so worried?"

"Try to relax, do not panic okay?" Cora said with a long pause and added, "Robin is in the hospital. He was in an accident. He's in the operating room now. Please come here immediately."

Hearing those words, Regina begun to cry. It was her fault. She could not lose him, especially now. She cannot. So she instructed her driver to bring her to the hospital where Robin was brought. Her mom and dad was outside the operating room. Throughout their relationship, Henry and Cora treated Robin as if he was their own because Robin's parents were in England.

"Mother! Where's my husband?" She asked, sobbing.

"Regina, honey please calm down. This will not do you any good."

"Mom, I cannot calm down. That's my husband and it was my fault that he's here! I cannot lose him, mom."

"You won't darling. You won't. The doctors are doing everything to save him. Where are your things?"

"I told Marco to bring them to our house. I'm so stupid mom. It's my fault. I will never forgive myself if something so bad will happen to him."

"Tell me what happened."

Regina started speaking and telling her mom what happened in Hawaii and why she thought it was her fault. She told Cora that Daniel was her new client and Robin probably knew of this and just kept silent because he knew that Regina doesn't like to feel as if she was a possession for Robin. She told her everything and she was on the of breaking down once again when the doctors went out said that the operation was a success and Robin will be placed to regular room soon.

Eight hours after his operation, Robin groggily woken up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the hospital. His whole body was sore and he felt a light weight on his side and when looked at it, he saw a brunette hair sleeping, head on his bedside while sitting on a hard hospital chair. Regina felt his movements and was awoken by them.

"What time is it?" He asked.

She looked at her watch and saw the time, "It's 4 in the morning. How are you? Does anything hurt? Do you want me to call a doctor or a nurse?"

"I'm feeling sore and my legs and ribs hurt. I think it's better to call a doctor." He informed her and Regina paged his doctor which responed within a minute. They gave him pain medication for his ribs and legs. The doctor assured them that it's normal to feel that way after an accident and a surgery. After five minutes, they were left alone once again. There was an awkward silence. Both parties did not know what to say. The tension was too think that you could even cut it with a knife.

Regina took the first step an said, "Robin, I'm so sorry. - " Before she could continue, Robin interjected and said, "Regina you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. You don't have to be here. He must be waiting for you. I can take care of myself. I'll just hire a maid and a nurse to help me in the following days, weeks, or months. I'll be okay. I'm giving you your freedom. I already talked to John when I landed here. He's in the middle of drawing the divorce papers. Go and be with him, Regina. I just want you to be happy."

Regina was dumbfounded upon hearing his speech. It was her fault her husband was hurting, not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. So she started talking again, "Robin what are you saying? I have a lot to be sorry for. I am so stupid. I am so blind to see what's in front of me. I'm sorry Robin. I will not leave you, okay? You are my husband and I made a vow with you we got married. I meant every word I said that day. I just so caught up with my stupid mind that it took me so long to realize this. I love you Robin. I cannot bare the thought of losing you. Please forgive me. Daniel is in the past. I'm sorry that I've been so distant lately. And yes, he was the reason because of the campaign we are working on for his company but that's all he is now. Just a client and nothing more. You are my husband, the love of my life, and will be the father of my children." After uttering those words, she kissed her husband with so much passion which Robin welcomed and reciprocated.

After the kiss, everything had registered to Robin's mind. His wife loves him. After five years of being together, it was the first time she said those three meaningful words and every worries, uncertainties, and insecurities that surrounded him faded away. When he recovered, he said, "Just wait until I recover from this injuries and we'll fill our house with little Mills and Locksleys."

Regina was grinning sheepishly to Robin which made him confused. "About that, we don't need to hurry."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I got ahead with my thoughts. I understand if you're still not ready." Robin said and slightly frowned which Regina did not fail to notice.

"You idiot! What I'm saying is...we're pregnant." She said with a grin once again.

"Really? We're gonna be parents? I'm going to be a dad?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes! Robin we're going to be parents. He or she'll be here in eight months."

"Oh God! I love you Regina. I am definitely the happiest man in the world right now. Where is my phone? I have to call John to stop drawing those divorce papers. I cannot stand the thought that it's about to exist."

"I love you, Robin." She said adoringly and Robin replied, "And I you, my Queen."

* * *

13 years later

Robin entered their house and saw Regina with Hope in the kitchen. Regina was preparing their dinner whilst Hope finishes her assignment. Robin kissed his wife and heard Hope giggles from one the kitchen stools. He proceeded to kiss his daughter's forehead and asked Regina, "What's happening here?"

"I was just telling Hope what happened thirteen years ago. She needed to write something for their literature class. I thought it might give her an inspiration. You know, that love isn't like fairy tale story but definitely worth it." Regina explained while looking intensely on her husband's ocean blue eyes.

They pulled away when they heard Hope cleared her throat and said, "You two please stop with that! You're making me sick. Ewww!" And they all laughed and Robin said, "Well. I'll remember this. You can only entertain a suitor when you're thirty! Go upstairs and tell Roland that dinner is ready."

They spent the night all snuggled up together in Robin and Regina's bedroom. It was a family ritual to have a slumber party every week and they chose that night to have one.

FIN.


End file.
